


Drunk On You

by Evie_hoon



Category: Block B
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_hoon/pseuds/Evie_hoon
Summary: Jihoon got drunk and decided to visit his old dorm and things only escalate from there....





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first work, so it's not THAT great,but I'm going to improve with each work.

Jihoon didn’t usually find himself stumbling into the old dorms without invitation, neither did he when it was 4 am on a monday. But something inside him drew him there, actually the alcohol might also play a big factor in his decision making this early monday morning. He stumbled over to the keypad of his former residence, his shaky hands moving towards the numbers on the keypad. Weirdly enough even his intoxicated brain could remember the code, which was impressive. He walked up a few flights of stairs and got to the door, which normally would’ve been locked, but much to Jihoon’s surprise it wasn’t. Jihoon knew even when he was really hammered that this was not the smartest decision he could make. He wobbled through the door into the hallway, his breath heavy and musty. He saw light coming from the living room and froze, no sane person would be up watching tv now.  
“Shit” Jihoon garbled, but as he peered around into the small living room the only thing he saw was a passed out Kyung blissfully spread out over the entire sofa, limbs going in directions you’d never believe. Jihoon sighed deeply and continued his journey through the relatively small apartment, he had no clue what his goal was with this entire pursuit of his old home. But he just let his drunken mind lead him through the slightly stale potato chip smelling apartment…  
Jihoon was never really the most graceful person, even at the peak of his sobriety he’d fall over air particles. So you can imagine what his clumsiness levels are when he’s completely wasted.  
He walked into a lamp, which definitely was not there when he lived here. Kyung jerked a bit to the side from the loud bang Jihoon made, he backed away from the living room and its many obstacles. And shamefully shuffled into the kitchen, he remembered that Jaehyo always had some food left in the fridge. Jihoon’s beady, yet quick eyes scanned the kitchen counter and everything else, but as if he’d find food on the walls. He gracelessly stumbled to the fridge, finding: nothing, to his surprise there was nothing in the bright cold fridge. Defeated, Jihoon walked out of the cold, black and white tiled kitchen into the soft, carpet floor of the hallway. 

At this point, he had no clue what was going on. His large gangly legs were just leading him wherever they desired, until they stopped. Outside of his eldest group members bedroom. Some desire inside him was awoken, as if he had a deeply hidden fierce attraction for the shorter man. Lee Taeil, that was his name, Jihoon thought of that name when he wanted something to make him smile and feel content with the life he’s living. Jihoon was now standing outside of Taeil’s room, coyly tugging at his sleeves as if he were a child starting his first day of school. It’s not like his hyung’s room was an unfamiliar place, when they all lived together he would barge into the older man’s room and demand hugs. Sometimes if he was feeling brazen he would join Taeil in bed, claiming he “had a nightmare” when all he wanted was to be close to the short man with engulfing hugs. Then it hit him, he was hopelessly in love with him, he loved Lee Taeil. He’d been timidly crushing on his hyung, but didn’t want to accept it, so he drank and drank to drown out his burning feelings for the older bandmate. Until his breaking point, when his drunk self even acknowledged it, hell it caused him to break into his old dorm just at a chance to be close to the man who made him so love sick. 

Jihoon trudged into Taeil’s bedroom, a familiar smell filled his nostrils. It was a mixture of sweat, clean sheets, Taeil’s favorite cologne and a smell of fish tank. It was because of the fish tanks turquoise blue light that Jihoon could see Taeil’s small figure on his equally small bed, Jihoon took a step in the direction of the small man. Jihoon felt his breath hitch and hands shake as he approached the blissfully asleep hyung, Jihoon started to sober up and regret these series of events that had led him here. But the drunk part of him would not retreat. With thousands of butterflies in his stomach Jihoon touched Taeil’s forehead and brushed away some hairs that had stuck to the sweat on it. He felt a rush of tingles from his head to toes, he continued to pet Taeil’s hair and god did it feel amazing to just touch him. But, Jihoon wanted more, all his excitement had also spread downwards. He felt a rush of guilt run along his back, yet this didn’t stop him from clamering onto Taeil’s small creaky and old single bed. Taeil slowly opened his eyes, his fluffy messy hair further exciting Jihoon, Taeil’s face scrunched up into a puzzled look.  
“Jihoon..? What are you doing here?” Taeil muttered. His eyes slowly but surely being drawn to an unexpected visitor rubbing up against his thigh, Jihoon held his breath waiting for the angry shouts from the man below him. Instead he heard a chuckle, followed by five more.  
“Jihoon, are you serious? Am I making you this way, geez…” This confused Jihoon to an extent where he jerked his body back from Taeil. Jihoon was now sitting at the edge of Taeil’s bed sitting crouched together on his knees. 

Taeil looked at Jihoon with warm eyes, he took Jihoons hand and pulled him back onto him.  
“What I meant was… Am I making you the way you make me? All flustered and hot”. All Jihoon could do was nod submissively, his entire body was warm and he felt his heart beating a lot faster than usual. As if it were primal instinct Jihoon cupped Taeil’s face and drew him in for a deep passionate kiss, Jihoon felt like he was going to cry because this, this is what he’d been longing for all of these years. He felt Taeil kissing him back, he felt the smaller man’s dewy skin against his rough and dry skin. He ran his fingers through his hyung’s soft and fluffy hair, he felt like his fingers were going to sink deeper and deeper till they disappeared, he wouldn’t be against that though.  
He felt Taeil wrap his muscular arms around his waist and sink his nails into his hoodie.  
“C’mon take that old rag off, you look much better without it” Taeil jokingly panted, between kisses. The room was pitch black, the only source of light being Taeil’s fish tank, which really wasn’t that bright.  
“ You won’t even be able to see me why are you so keen on me taking it off?” Jihoon let out a loud deep laugh after he said that, he quickly shriveled up in shame afterwards.  
“Just shut up and love me, you oaf” Taeil barked at Jihoon.  
The scent of sweat, clean bedsheets and senseless love wafts around the small bedroom as Jihoon takes control and leaves a trail of kisses from his chest to his crotch.


End file.
